Cheaters2
by S.O.U.E-FAN
Summary: Ummm, another continuation of my story!Duncan and Violet go on a date, and see what happens! Please REview!


Hey guys! Look thanx everyone who reviewed! Today's episode is gonna be extra extra long! I've got a choir concert today, and we have to sit through like three hundred choirs performances, and OMG Im gonna die! Luckily that isn't for a few hours, and i've taken my dog for a walk, and i've watched a ton of TV, and im bored as can be, so I've decided to write a story. I've decided that im going to make this story really long, so, hopefully, I get a ton of reviews! I doubt it will though! Lol. OMG everyone, you absolutely HAVE to go see I, Robot! It is soooooooo good! It is great! Any ways on to my reviewers! Oh, hold on before that, I have big news! I am now a violet/Duncan fan! I changed my mind! Quigley just kinda seems like someone who would cheat, I don't know why! Duncan seems a little more sincere. Okay, well now onto reviewers, all those nice people!

Ash-of-Evenstar- Okay im updating, and perhaps, just perhaps this may turn out to be Duncan/violet................................ohhhhhhh! Thanx for reviewing, you rule!

Tyler Quagmire- Thanx for the compliments. As I said above, this story has begun to become a little Duncan/violet...........read on to find out more!

Jennycake (what a cute and original name)-We can go through the pain of dentistry together............................

And of course, my oh so stupid and mean dumb flamers!

Sarah (or who ever you are)-look, get a life! I doubt anyone really cares what time period it's in! Did you even read the story? Plus, if you were a REAL Baudelaire fan, you would know, wouldn't you??!!

Serena Van der Woodsen (weird name to sign, but meh!)-okay, its rated PG13 because it's GOING to become a PG13 story!! Geez, does it even matter??!!

Okay, on to the story!

Duncan and Violet walked for a while before they came to some benches. Violet recognized them as the same benches she and Quigley had made out on earlier that day, and felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't believe that she was here with his brother!

"Uh, Violet?" Duncan said impatiently, waving his hand over Violets face.

"Oh, uh, yeah Duncan?" She replied.

"Hey, shes alive! I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes!"

"Oh, uh, sorry"

"Are you okay Violet?" Duncan said worryingly.

"Oh, yeah, I.....I'm fine Duncan!"

"Oh, good! So, Violet, do you feel like a burger?!"

"Yeah, that'd be great Duncan!" Violet felt all her fears leave her, and she told herself that this was just a friendly burger with a friend! Duncan and Violet turned into the nearest Jack in the Box, and ordered some BLT's. They sat down at a table, and the talk turned to inventing and journalism, the two's favourite subjects. Duncan reached over midway through the conversation, and held Violets hand. Violet glanced down, and felt the same pang of guilt as before.

His hand felt warm and comforting, as Quigley's had felt hard and cold. Violet told herself to take her hand away, but she couldn't. Duncan reached over and Violet felt herself moving forward, to welcome the kiss. Their lips met in the middle, and Violet felt a rush of excitement of kissing her long time crush. Violet remembered Quigley and instantly, she pulled away, surprising herself and Duncan. They both looked at their shoes, and after a while, Duncan spoke.

"We........we should probably be getting back"

"Oh...........yeah. She replied, feeling sad for hurting his feelings. They walked back to the shack, wordless. They reached the shack, and they went in. Violet couldn't believe her eyes! There was Quigley, and with him a beautiful exotic girl, with flowing blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Violet felt her eyes pain, and she collapsed a little, but Duncan caught her. She would have gotten up, but his arms felt so strong and comforting.

"Oh, hey Duncan and Violet! Guys, this is Maria, she's my science partner! Duncan said, breaking the silence.

"Hi!" Violet said, realising that they were just studying (A/N or are they?!)

"Oh well, I should be going. The buildings got a really strict curfew." Maria said, blowing a kiss to Quigley as she walked out the door. Klaus walked through the door, full on frenching Isadora, until they realised that there were others there.

"Oh, um, guys, get a room!" Duncan said smugly.

"I...I....we....uh", Klaus said, stuck for words.

"Trust me, we've seen enough!" Quigley said, grinning.

"Quigley!" Isadora said, slapping her brother.

"I....maybe we should just go to sleep now." Klaus said, trying hopelessly to make peace.

"Yes! That's what we should do", Isadora said, getting on her pyjamas.

Everyone nodded, and started to do the same. Good nights went around the room, and they all went to sleep, all but Violet, who stayed up, thinking about who she liked more, Quigley or Duncan. Her instincts told her Quigley, mainly because he had made the first move, before Duncan, but something told her that Duncan was better. She thought about Duncan's strong comforting arms, and his warm hands and soft kisses. Eventually she went to sleep, thinking about Duncan..............

The next day, everyone slept in till noon, until finally Quigley and Violet awoke. They sat in an uncomfortable silence till Quigley said something.

"So, Violet, want to get a burger?"

"Sure Quigley! "Violet replied, a little too enthusiastic. "I mean, yeah, whatever"

"Okay! My treat"

"Cool." At that moment Duncan woke up.

"Hey Duncan!" Violet said. "I and Quigley are going to grab a burger. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sounds awesome!" Duncan said back

Cool! So tune in for the next extremely interesting episode of a creatively named story, ummmmm Idont have one! Hehe!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!

GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

NOW!!!!

YOU INSOLENT CREATURE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!! REVIEW!  
  
IMMMEDIATLEY!!

NOW! REVIEW! GO! Now


End file.
